The present invention relates to an improved adsorbent cartridge for a refrigerant receiver, the improvement residing in the self-retaining feature thereof when it is mounted on a conduit within the receiver.
By way of background, there are in common usage adsorbent cartridges which have spaced adsorbent containers connected by a central portion which underlies a return bend of an U-shaped conduit of a refrigerant receiver, with the spaced containers lying on opposite sides of the U-shaped conduit. In the past, one way of mounting the adsorbent cartridge on the U-shaped conduit was to orient it in the above-described position manually and thereafter wind a wire around the adsorbent containers located in side-by-side relationship on opposite sides of the U-shaped conduit. However, this required the cost of the wire and the cost of the labor for winding the wire around the adsorbent cartridge. The same deficiency was existent in adsorbent cartridges which comprised only a single container.